Dead Forever
by RandomGamer64
Summary: When Toby has his birthday at Freddy Fazbears Pizza he got more than he wished for. Sorry I'm bad at summarys XD


Chapter 1

Today was Toby birthday and he told his mom that he wanted to have it a Freddy's. "Why honey?" said his mom

"Because all my friends got to have THEIR birthdays there!" said Toby

"Fine."

They drove to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. He saw other kids walking into the building. They walked into it and was presented with a huge party room with party hats on it and lots of pizza. Lots of PIZZA! Toby ran to get a slice of pizza only to find a line.

"Dangit!"

"You have to wait like the rest of us." said a older boy with brown hair and blue eyes.

"Whats your name?" said Toby

"Zane."

The boy grabbed his slice and walked away eating pizza. Toby walked forward to grabbed pizza and grabbed a slice for her too.

"Here Mom."

"Thanks."

Toby walked away and say a kid with black hair and purple eyes. He also had a purple shirt with Bonnie's guitar.

"Um excuse me." said Toby

"Oh sorry." said the boy

"What's your name?"

"Ryan."

"Mine is Toby"

The boy went to play some arcade games with the arcade coins jingling in his hand. Toby went to look around. He saw a blonde girl with purple eyes doing good at one of the racing games. He went behind her to watch.

"What are you doing?" said the girl

"Just watching."

"My Mom says not to talk to strangers, so say your name."

"Okay, my name is Toby."

"Mine is Casey."

Toby walked away to get more pizza and saw another kid in the line in front of him. This kid had reddish hair and red eyes with horrible looking teeth.

"Hey." said Toby

"Hi. And before you ask my name Sean."

"Ok?"

Neither talked while getting their pizza. Nothing really happened at all until a golden version of Freddy came."Hey there kids!" said the Freddy. This Freddy pointed at Sean, who now had a party hat with Birthday! on it, and the yellow Freddy said "Come on! I have cake for whoever is having a birthday today!" Toby saw the girl he met earlier and she walked up to Freddy and said" It's my birthday, can I have some cake?"

"Of course!" said the yellow Freddy

The kid named Zane was walking up to Freddy now. Toby decided he would too. "It's my birthday! I'm turning 8!" said Toby. Then Ryan ran up too.

The yellow bear responded by saying "Let's get some cake!"

"Yay!" yelled all the children.

The children followed the bear to a room labeled 'Backstage'.

"Are we supposed to be back here?" said Zane

"It's where the cake is at!" said the yellow bear

The yellow Freddy opened the door to reveal a huge chocolate cake. The kids all ran up to the cake to get a slice, but yellow Freddy picked it up and said "Don't worry I'll do it, don't want anybody to get hurt". As he says this he turned around to lock the door. He then ripped the head off to reveal a purple face.

"Don't want anyone hurt!" said the purple man

"Um Ryan" said Toby

The purple man turned around to find Zane who was still watching the cake and sliced him in the leg "ZANE!" yelled Ryan. Zane knocked the cake slicer out of the purple man's hand which slid across the room Zane who fell onto the floor bled and became unresponsive. Then the man ran up to Casey who was trying to grab the key which fell on the floor. He cut the knife right in her head from above.

It was just Ryan and Toby and Sean left. Toby went behind the older boy only to find that Ryan got a knife thrown right in his chest he fell to the ground. Sean went up to grab the key which was still in Casey's hand. The purple man saw Sean and grabbed the knife out of Ryan's chest and stabbed Sean repeatedly as if enjoying his kill. He then saw Toby and threw the knife but Toby dodged. Toby grabbed the key and ran to the door. The purple man saw him and laughed and said "Little boy, you must learn you can't get away!" Toby jiggled the key in the key slot and he couldn't open it. The purple man threw the knife at Toby's back instantly killing him.

He woke up in a completely dark place then turning into the room he was in a few seconds ago. He saw Ryan's, Casey's, Sean's, and Zane's bodies all on the ground. Then he saw his bodies hanging on the door like a picture, with the knife still in his back. The purple man tossed Toby's body aside and left the room.

A puppet appeared they all teleported to another room. This room had 4 animatronics. The puppet said "Pick your favorite." Ryan went into Bonnie, Casey went into Chica, Sean went into Foxy and Zane went into Freddy.

"But there is isn't one for me." said Toby

"Come child." said the puppet

They were teleported into the room in which they were killed in and Toby went into the Golden Freddy costume which was lying on the ground. When he was inside of it, it felt like he had many pairs of clothes on.

 **How about this for the first chapter of a story?**

 _ **Puppet: Your story sucks a-**_

 **Shut up!**

 **Also if you haven't check out my other story 'Life Of A Night Guard'**

 **Also if you have any ideas or suggestions for this story write it in that box down there!**

 **I'm RandomGamer**

 **and this is the horrible story!**


End file.
